This R13 application requests partial support for two workshops that will be the second round in a series offered by The Gerontological Society of America (GSA) and the John A. Hartford Geriatric National Center on Gerontological Social Work Excellence. Each workshop in the series examines a topic representing an arena of community-based practice where organizations have the potential to widely implement evidence-based interventions. Knowledge on each topic is at a different point of development for improving care in real-world settings. Thus, across all topics, the workshop objectives are to: 1) assess and clarify the state of translational research and identify the next logical steps in translation, whether that be treatment development, treatment adaptation, implementation or dissemination research; 2) identify opportunities and challenges for translational work from the perspective of community partners; and 3) explore interdisciplinary and agency partnerships to move this work forward. Experts in dissemination and implementation science, gerontologists currently involved in translational studies on the topic, and representatives of the community-based perspective will present. The topics of the workshops, to be offered as preconference workshops at the GSA annual conferences in 2015 and 2016, are older workers and LGBT older adults. Participants will be solicited from GSA members with a particular focus on members of the Hartford Geriatric Social Work Initiative and the Resource Centers for Minority Aging Research. Funds are budgeted to support eight junior investigators per workshop, who will also participate in a poster event in conjunction with an opening reception. Outcomes for each workshop include a summary of the workshop's proceedings and findings to be distributed widely. Session chairs are encouraged to organize a symposium for the next annual GSA meeting, moving the topic forward based on learnings from the workshop; and to pursue publication of the workshop presentations. These workshops will increase participants' capacity to successfully respond to the growing number of calls for translational work, like NIA's PA 14-161 and PAS 11-281 and NIH's PAR 13-055. We believe that this project is unique in several ways: selecting a series of topics highly relevant to community-based practice; learning from national experts on implementation and dissemination science; honing in on the current state of translational work; and ensuring the perspective of community-based organizations. Although there have been many conferences on these aging topics, we do not believe that there have been other conferences that have approached the problem of moving knowledge into practice in this fashion.